OngNiel is Science
by MusimGugur97
Summary: [OngNiel Fanfiction] Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel. BoysxBoys. Chapter 6 : I Don't Like Your Girlfrind. "Karena sunbae lebih cocok jadi pacarku" DLDR!
1. Maybe I, Maybe You

[OngNiel Fanfiction]

.

.

Maybe I, Maybe You

Autumn97

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel

Romance

Drabble

BoysxBoys

Wanna One belongs them self

"Mungkin aku, Mungkin juga kamu"

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Pulang bareng?" pemuda bermarga Ong itu bersandar pada pintu rapat yang terbuka

"oh, kelasmu sudah selesai Hyung?" kini adik tingkatnya yang menyahut

"ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Ayo pulang, sebelum aku ditarik Pak Kim untuk mengurusi Maba" Ong Seongwoo yang memberikan tatapan ayo-cepat-pulang kepada Kang Daniel –adik tingktnya tadi. Dan hanya dibalas kekehan ringan oleh lawan bicaranya

.

.

"Ayo makan! Aku lapar" Seongwoo mengajak sosok yang sedari tadi diam –sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"hm. Terserah Hyung. Aku ikut saja" jawab Daniel dengan senyuman khasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel

"siapa?" kini Seongwoo bertanya dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

"apanya yang siapa Hyung?" Daniel ganti bertanya

"kau chatting dengan siapa?" tanya Seongwoo dengan lebih jelas

"Eomma. Katanya dia mau ke apartemen besok sekalian bawa Peter dan Rooney" Daniel menjawab panjang dan hanya dibalas 'Oh' tanpa suara dari Seongwoo

"kau mau makan apa Hyung? Ini bukan jalan ke restoran biasanya" tanya Daniel yang sadar bahwa mobil Seongwoo melaju bukan ke daerah biasa mereka makan. Ini terlalu jauh.

"ada restoran baru dekat bukit teh. Kau tak apa kan kesana?" Daniel mengangguk paham mengiyakan ajakan seniornya ini.

"tak apa, yang penting nanti kau mengantarkan aku pulang saja" merekapun tertawa memecah kesunyian.

.

.

"mau ke bukit tidak?" kini Seongwoo menawarkan Daniel yang sudah keluar dari restoran.

"boleh. Aku juga ingin menurunkan makanan ini." Jawab Daniel sambil menepuk perutnya pelan.

"ayo kalau begitu" Seongwoo langsung meraih tangan Daniel dan menggenggamnya erat. Daniel hanya terdiam dan membiarkan seniornya ini membawanya

.

.

"Wah.. Hyung! Lihat! Bintangnya banyak" Daniel berkata dengan senyum manisnya yang merekah. Daniel sudah melepaskan pegangannya dan berlari sedikit menjauhi Seongwoo yang hanya diam memperhatikan dan meresapi debaran dijantungnya. Daniel indah pikirnya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenaknya melihat Daniel tersenyum seperti ini. Apakah Daniel akan tersenyum selebar itu dengan orang lain? Apakah Daniel akan semerona itu dengan orang lain? Dan, apakah Daniel juga merasakan debaran yang sama seperti dirinya? Seongwoo harus memastikannya. Ya, dia harus mendengar sendiri suara hati Kang Daniel.

"Daniel-ah" panggil Seongwoo pelan. Belum sempat Daniel merespon balik, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu ditabrak oleh tubuh lainnya. Seongwoo memeluknya hangat.

"Seongwoo-hyung" Daniel yang kaget tentu melakukan pemberontakkan dengan mencoba mendorong tubuh Seongwoo. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Karena Seongwoo, pria bertekad itu tetap memeluknya.

"Jatuh cinta. Syukurlah" Seongwoo menggumam tepat ditelinga Daniel.

"ne? Siapa yang jatuh cinta Hyung?" tanya Daniel saat Seongwoo melepaskan pelukkannya sembari menatap

"Mungkin aku, Mungkin juga kamu" Seongwoo mengatakan dengan senyumnya diiringi kedipan manjanya. Daniel? Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting yang dia makan tadi.

Seongwoo yang gemas dengan reaksi Daniel langsung menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir ranum milik Kang Daniel. Selesai mengerjai Daniel, Seongwoo mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

"Happy Anniversary Kang Daniel" ucap Seongwoo

"Happy Anniversary too, Ong Seongwoo" kata Daniel mengakhiri perjalanan romantis mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

THE END


	2. Jealous

[OngNiel Fanfiction]

.

.

Jealous

Autumn97

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel, Slight!2Hyun

Romance

Oneshoot

BoysxBoys

Wanna One belongs them self

"Sekali lagi buat aku cemburu, kupenjara kau Hyung!"

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"sekian rapat kali ini. Sebulan lagi kita rapat dan masing-masing divisi silahkan berikan progressnya. Terimakasih." Ketua himpunan mahasiswa fakultas teknik –Kim Jonghyun itu mengakhiri pertemuan rutin yang biasa dikerjakan komunitas itu.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang tertutup tidak biasa mengagetkan seluruh mata yang masih ada diruang rapat.

"Daniel kenapa?" tanya teman seangkatannya –Kim Jaehwan

"entah. PMS sepertinya" kini adik tingkat sekaligus tetangga Daniel di Busan –Park Woojin angkat suara

"kau ini. Begitu-begitu dia sudah menjagamu Woojin-ah" celetuk Jaehwan lagi. Kim Jonghyun dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dua manusia beda marga ini bicara. Woojin hanya mengindikan bahu tanda tidak tahu menahu urusan Daniel-hyungnya.

"biasanya kalau Daniel-hyung marah seperti itu karena 2 alasan" Woojin menggantungkan kalimatnya yang memancing tatapan tanya dari Jaehwan

"kalau tidak karena kucingnya mati ya Seongwoo-hyung bikin masalah" kata-kata Woojin menarik perhatian Jonghyun. Sedangkan Jaehwan mengangguk maklum. Maklum akan pasangan labil yang sering bikin fenomena di kampus.

"Seongwoo bikin masalah apa memangnya?" akhirnya Pak Ketua buka suara

"aku tidak tahu Hyung. Tapi pasti sebentar lagi aku tahu. Secara kekasihku tukang gosip kampus" Woojin kembali menjawab sambil menyebut tidak lebih tepatnya menistakan nama kekasihnya –Ahn Hyeongseob walaupun itu fakta sih soal dia biang gosip kampus.

"kalau kau sudah tahu, beritahu aku ya. Sepertinya drama mereka kali ini cukup seru" Kim Jaehwan menepuk bahu Woojin pamit meninggalkannya dan Kim Jonghyun yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan teman-teman seorganisasinya ini.

"Jonghyun-hyung, aku duluan ya. Seob-ie sudah menerorku" kini maknae mereka yang pamit dan Jonghyun yang juga bersiap menjemput kekasihnya –Hwang Minhyun yang beda fakultas dengannya.

Belum sempat Jonghyun keluar ruangan karena ia hendak menghubungi kekasihnya pintu rapat kembali terbuka dengan brutal. Kini pelakunya bukan Kang Daniel melainkan Ong Seongwoo

"Jonghyun, Daniel kemana?" Seongwoo bertanya dengan napas yang putus-putus dan mata yang panik.

"aku tidak tahu, dia tadi pergi selesai rapat tanpa bilang apa-apa" Jonghyun hanya membalas seadanya.

"aish anak itu" Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya menghubungi Daniel

"Bagaimana Seongwoo-ya?" kini suara lain menggema dibelakang tubuh Seongwoo. Jonghyun kenal betul suara itu. Suara malaikatnya.

"Minhyun? Kenapa kau kesini? Aku baru mau menjemputmu" Jonghyun yang bingung dengan situasi didepannya langsung menelisik dalam manik kekasihnya

"ah Jonghyun! Kau lihat Daniel? Tadi rapat denganmu kan?" bukannya menjawab Minhyun malah balik bertanya pada Jonghyun.

"iya tadi dia rapat denganku. Tapi setelah itu pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa. Ada masalah dengan Daniel?" Jonghyun menjelaskan dengan tenang ditengah dua orang yang semakin panik ini. Omong-omong Hwang Minhyun dan Ong Seongwoo ini satu fakultas dan satu kelas.

"coba kau hubungi terus Seongwoo-ya" Minhyun masih terus mendesak Seongwoo. Dan Jonghyun benar-benar diabaikan oleh kekasih dan temannya ini.

"sudah kucoba dari tadi. Tapi tidak diangkat" Seongwoo yang tengah panik juga merasa kesal. Bukan kesal karena Daniel tapi kesal karena dirinya sendiri yang sampai membuat Daniel kecewa lagi padanya.

"apa mungkin di Jisung-hyung ya?" gumam Seongwoo setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Minhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan coba-kesana-saja

"tunggu. Aku ikut. Aku juga harus minta maaf pada Daniel" kata Minhyun sambil mencegah kepergian Seongwoo

"tidak usah. Ini biar aku yang jelaskan pada Daniel. Besok kalau dia sudah tenang kau bisa jelaskan padanya. Sekarang lebih baik kau jelaskan pada Jonghyun. Dia dari tadi diam saja" Seongwoo berkata dan segera berlalu. Ia harus cepat sebelum semua tambah rumit.

"mau bercerita padaku, Sayang?" kini Jonghyun sudah merangkul pinggang Minhyun setelah Seongwoo pergi.

"tapi kau jangan marah. Ini benar-benar tidak sengaja oke?" Minhyun takut-takut memastikan. Dan Jonghyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tampan

"selama kau yang menjelaskan aku tidak akan marah" kata Jonghyun sambil mengelus punggung Minhyun. Jonghyun benar-benar sosok idaman.

.

.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Daniel. Mereka tidak mungkin berselingkuh. Seongwoo punya kau, dan Minhyun punya Jonghyun" Jisung berkata sambil memijat pelipisnya pening setelah mendengar curhatan salah satu adik kesayangannya ini. Bagaimana tidak pening, kau harus berlari meninggalkan pekerjaan yang menumpuk karena adikmu menangis meraung-raung hanya untuk sebuah alasan konyol.

"tapi foto itu sudah jelas Hyung. Mereka main dibelakangku selama ini" Daniel tidak terima dirinya dibilang kekanak-kanakan padahal jelas ia punya bukti.

"kau sudah tanya Seongwoo masalah foto itu?" Jisung mengalah dan mencoba berpikir selogis mungkin menghadapi bocah ini. Ya, dimata Jisung Daniel masihlah bocah perlu pengawasan.

"belum" cicit Daniel pelan. Haduh Jisung ingin rasanya menggigit pipi gembul itu kalau tidak ingat Daniel ada pawangnya.

"nah, kau tidak bertanya. Dia kekasihmu, harusnya kau bertanya dan percaya padanya Daniel-ah" Jisung yang bijak telah kembali

"Harusnya dia yang menjelaskan! Bukan aku yang mencari tahu!" Daniel kembali bersungut-sungut karena Jisung membela Seongwoo. Dia kembali menutup wajahnya yang memerah menahan marah dan kecewa dengan bantal sofa. Jisung hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan Daniel.

TingTong

Suara bel apartemen Jisung menyadarkan dua manusia beda usia ini. Jisung akhirnya melangkah membukakan pintu apartemennya. Senyum Jisung merekah melihat tamu yang datang. Setidaknya ia tidak salah menyerahkan Daniel pada Seongwoo.

"masuklah. Dia didalam. Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku beli makanan dulu" Jisung menepuk pundak Seongwoo menyalurkan semangat. Seongwoo hanya bisa mengangguk karena masih mengatur napas dan hatinya yang lega mengetahui Daniel disini.

Seongwoo menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Dia mengatur napasnya sekali lagi. Dia harus tenang. Menghadapi Daniel yang sedang marah bukan hal mudah.

"siapa Hyung?" suara Daniel menyadarkan Seongwoo. Baik dia sudah siap.

"Kang Daniel" mendapat jawaban dari suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar membuat Daniel memicingkan mata perlahan.

"mau apa datang kesini Seongwoo-ssi?" Daniel sudah dalam mode marahnya. Seongwoo sudah akan menciumnya kalau tidak ingat fakta Daniel bisa menjadi monster kalau sudah marah.

"Jangan begini, Sayang. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" Seongwoo kembali buka suara –memohon

"apa yang harus dijelaskan. Kau sudah jelas berhubungan dengan Minhyun-hyung!" Daniel kembali meninggikan suaranya. Tidak peduli yang dibentak ini kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya

"iya aku dan Minhyun ada hubungan! Hubungan pertemanan Daniel-ah, tidak lebih! Minhyun punya Jonghyun dan aku tidak ingin cari perkara dengan singa tidur! Harusnya kau mengerti!" ganti Seongwoo yang meninggikan nadanya. Daniel sedikit terkejut mendengar Seongwoo sekasar itu menjelaskan padanya.

Kaget dengan reaksi Daniel yang sepertinya ketakutan membawa Seongwoo ke alam nyata "Oh Sayang, maaf aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu" Seongwoo berjalan mendekat untuk merengkuh Daniel yang sudah siap menangis.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyangkal foto itu. Kalau kau bosan denganku sudahi saja. Tidak usah cari alasan lain" suara Daniel mengecil dan airmata sudah mengalir diwajahnya. Oh Seongwoo kau salah langkah.

"tidak Sayang. Aku tidak bosan denganmu. Aku juga tidak akan menyudahi ini, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Hm? Kau hanya perlu dengarkan dan kau boleh memarahiku ya?" Seongwoo sudah meraih tubuh Daniel dalam pelukkannya. "Jangan begini. Jangan menangis, kau membuatku merasa gagal menjagamu" Daniel tidak peduli malah menangis makin keras

"baiklah baiklah. Foto itu memang benar. Minhyun jatuh diatas pelukkanku tapi itu karena Minhyun terdorong anak kelas yang lain saat pameran. Dan Minhyun sedang bawa barang pecah belah kalau jatuh dan pecah malah membahayakan. Jadi aku menangkap Minhyun. Barangnya selamat tapi aku dan Minhyun jatuh dengan posisi yang kau lihat difoto. Maafkan aku karena tidak menjelaskan lebih awal padamu" selesai Seongwoo menjelaskan Daniel langsung melepaskan pelukkannya

"jadi itu karena Minhyun-hyung hampir jatuh?" Daniel bertanya dengan jejak airmata yang tersisa dan suara yang serak

"iya Sayang, tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Minhyun. Hanya teman. Chingu. Just Friend." Seongwoo menampilkan senyum konyolnya.

"iya. Teman rasa pacar. Sedangkan aku pacar rasa teman" Daniel kembali merajuk dan mencebikkan bibir lucu. Ya Tuhan, kalau sudah begini bagaimana Seongwoo bisa jatuh cinta pada yang lain. Danielnya saja sudah semenggemaskan ini.

"kau cemburu pada Minhyun? Ya ampun, kau manis sekali Sayangku" Seongwoo langsung menciumi seluruh wajah Daniel gemas

"bagaimana aku tidak cemburu. Hyung kalau sudah urusan Minhyun-hyung lebih cepat dari pada aku. Minhyun chat saja pasti dibalas cepat" Daniel kembali mengadukan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Minhyun aku balas cepat karena memang mendesak, Sayang. Kalau kau kan tidak usah chat aku pasti langsung menemuimu. Lagi pula aku masih mau hidup denganmu jadi aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Minhyun dan bikin Jonghyun membunuhku" Seongwoo mengatakannya sembari mengecup bibir tebal Daniel.

Daniel hanya diam. Biasanya ia akan menampilkan reaksi yang membuat Seongwoo lebih gemas dan membawanya ke kamar. Tapi kali ini dia memikirkan bahwa kadang ia sedikit egois dengan Seongwoo.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku terlalu egois selama ini" Daniel akhirnya buka suara. Dia menatap Seongwoo dengan tulus.

"tidak Sayang, jangan minta maaf. Lagi pula aku senang kalau kau egois padaku. Artinya aku benar-benar kau butuhkan" Seongwoo kembali membuat pipi Daniel merona.

"tapi ini yang terakhir Hyung. Apapun yang kau alami kau harus ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak mau tau dari mulut orang lain lagi" Daniel mencubit pinggang Seongwoo. Seongwoo mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum

"aigoooo~ kekasihku ini manis sekali kalau sedang cemburu" Seongwoo memeluk dan mengacak rambut Daniel.

"Sekali lagi buat aku cemburu, kupenjara kau Hyung!" Daniel mengancam Seongwoo dengan tatapan galak yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Seongwoo

"iya aku mau kok kau penjara dalam hatimu selamanya" Seongwoo malah membalas dengan gombalan yang hanya menimbulkan dengusan Daniel

"jangan mulai Hyung" kata Daniel mengingatkan " _by the way_ , kalau kau tidak cepat datang tadi aku hampir membuang ini loh" Daniel mengelus cincin yang ada dijari manisnya.

"berani kau buang, detik itu juga langsung kunikahi!" Seongwoo langsung menyerang bibir Daniel dengan ciuman hangatnya.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

halooo...

ini saya bawakan another OngNiel yah, sedikit slip 2hyun sih. btw ini bukan sequel dari yg kmrn ya, cuma bikin another story aja kok.

terimakasih yang sudah review kemarin. padahal saya gatau Daniel semanis itu di ff kemarin. malah saya yang klepek2 sama seongwoo. so, mungkin besok2 saya bawakan OngNiel lagi disini.

kalau boleh curhat dikit, saya itu suka cracking pairing. jadi besok kalau saya ga bikin ongniel atau pairing ong/niel yang lain jangan kaget ya. saya suka eksperimen couple sekena saya dan maaf kalau saya suka bikin plot-twist/adegan dadakan yang bikin dugeun dugeun -soalnya saya suka begitu. jangan jantungan ya teman-teman hehe

* * *

EPILOG

"jadi begitu. Syukurlah Seongwoo menjagamu dengan baik. Aku berhutang padanya" Jonghyun buka suara setelah dari tadi diam mendengarkan cerita Minhyun

"kau tidak marah?" Minhyun bertanya dengan takut-takut

"tidak. Karena kau menjelaskannya padaku. Setidaknya aku tahu alasannya. Lagipula aku yakin Seongwoo tidak mungkin menggodamu" Jonghyun memasukkan potongan steak terakhirnya kedalam mulut

"percaya diri sekali. Kalau aku tergoda dengan Seongwoo bagaimana?" kini Minhyun yang memancing Jonghyun.

"tidak akan. Kupastikan kau tidak melirik yang lain. Nyonya Kim Minhyun" Jonghyun mengecup ujung bibir Minhyun.

.

.

"Daehwi! Harusnya kau edit dulu mukanya Minhyun-hyung jadi Daniel-hyung. Kau ini malah bikin pasangan fenomenal kita hampir retak kan!" Ahn Hyeongseob menoyor pelan kepala adiknya.

"maunya juga gitu Hyung, tapi pas mau edit malah ke sent. Mana terkirim ke Daniel-hyung lagi" Daehwi memanyunkan bibirnya imut "padahal mau jadi kado tunangan mereka malah bikin berantem." Hyeongseob hanya menggangguk mengiyakan

"Semoga pasangan itu tidak apa-apa" Woojin menyahut mendoakan hyungnya. "lagipula kalian ini harusnya belikan kado bukan buat sesuatu yang bikin sensasi!" Woojin mengeleng pelan berusaha maklum dengan kelakuan dua abstrak yang selalu bersama ini. Yah, Woojin sudah mendengar permasalahan OngNiel dari dua bocah pembuat masalah dan gosip ini.

"maaf. Besok kami berikan Daniel-hyung hadiah deh. Sekalian minta maaf" Hyeongseob mencibir pelan –menyesal diikuti Daehwi yang mengangguk-ngangguk. Woojin jadi tidak tega memarahi mereka.

"yasudah besok berikan kadonya. Ingat kadonya barang! Bukan sensasi!" Woojin kembali mengingatkan.


	3. Home

[OngNiel Fanfiction]

.

.

Home

Autumn97

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel, Slight!2Park

Romance, Comfort

Oneshoot

BoysxBoys

Wanna One belongs them self

"Jangan buat aku menderita. Kau tempatku kembali. Kau rumahku Kang Daniel"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Ong Seongwoo melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membunuh siapapun kalau seandainya tertabrak. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Daniel. Kedua tangannya sibuk melakukan tugas yang berbeda. Tangan kiri pegang stir dan tangan kanan melakukan panggilan pada ponselnya.

' _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif silah–'_ belum sempat rekaman nona operator itu selesai Seongwoo sudah memutuskan sambungan. Kembali mencari kontak yang sama dan melakukan panggilan ulang.

"kumohon jawab telponku Kang Daniel!" entah Seongwoo marah pada siapa juga dirinya tak tahu. Ayolah dia mana bisa marah dengan Kang Daniel.

"sial!" Seongwoo melempar benda persegi itu dan kembali menekan pedal gas makin dalam. Sepertinya jarak Seoul-Busan akan terasa begitu dekat oleh kemampuan mengemudi Ong Seongwoo.

.

.

"Woojin-ah, Daniel-hyung tidak akan kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Jihoon pada Woojin yang masih menunduk di depan pintu bertuliskan _Instalasi Gawat Darurat (IGD)_

Merasa Woojin masih belum kembali kesadarannya. Jihoon menyentuh lengan pria yang sama marga dan tahun kelahiran dengannya. Bagai matra, Woojin mengangkat wajahnya yang redup menatap Jihoon dalam.

Jihoon yang ditatap hanya berusaha menguatkan lewat tatapan. Bagaimanapun pria dihadapannya juga sama rapuhnya dengan kondisi Daniel-hyung. Woojin tidak berkata lewat bibirnya namun langsung memeluk tubuh Jihoon erat.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelukkan pada Jihoon makin erat. Jihoon merasakan basah di bahunya. Tidak, otak dan hati Jihoon terasa diperas mendengar isak tangis Woojin. Ini pertama kalinya Woojin menangis. Woojinnya menangis.

"aku gagal menjaga Daniel-hyung. Seongwoo-hyung pasti membunuhku." Woojin berucap tepat disamping telinga Jihoon. Jihoon mengelus pelan punggung Woojin mencoba menenangkan jiwanya yang masih terguncang.

"mana mungkin Seongwoo-hyung membunuh orang yang menyelamatkan belahan hatinya?" Jihoon berkata lembut masih dengan kegiatan mengelus punggung Woojin. "sekarang duduk disini. Aku belikan kau minuman" Jihoon menuntun tubuh Woojin untuk duduk dan berlalu ke mesin minuman. Membeli beberapa kaleng kopi dan memberikannya pada Woojin.

Melihat Woojin yang sudah bisa merespon semua perlakuan Jihoon akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengendap di otak Jihoon terucap bebas. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jihoon bertanya pelan dan Woojin menghela napas panjang.

"wali pasien Kang Daniel?" belum sempat Woojin buka mulut. Semua tindakannya terganggu oleh perawat yang menyebut nama hyungnya.

"saya suster" Woojin bangkit mendekati perawat itu diikuti Jihoon

"Pasien hanya kelelahan. Tidak ada luka serius, hanya lecet dibeberapa bagian. Setelah sadar, pasien diperbolehkan pulang" kata perawat itu panjang lebar. Tanpa sadar Woojin dan Jihoon menghela napas lega bersamaan. Yang penting Daniel-hyung mereka tidak luka serius itu saja cukup

"sebaiknya kalian urus biaya administrasinya saja dan menebus resep obat ini untuk perawatan pasien di rumah" perawat itu menjelaskan dan memberi secarik kertas berisi tulisan yang tak dapat di baca Jihoon maupun Woojin kemudian menunduk berlalu pergi.

"aku yang urus. Kau temani Daniel-hyung" Jihoon sudah menarik kertas resep dari tangan Woojin dan berlari menuju lorong lobby rumah sakit. Membiarkan Woojin terpatung dengan kelakuannya barusan.

"dasar. Selalu saja seenaknya" geleng Woojin gemas dan masuk keruangan tempat Hyungnya dirawat.

.

.

Woojin masuk ke dalam bilik-bilik tirai yang terisi ranjang itu. Oh tuhan, kenapa semua pasien ini mengerikan sekali. Beruntung dia bukan anak kedokteran, yang ada dia bisa muntah setiap hari melihat wajah dan tubuh penuh darah yang ada dihadapannya. Ia heran kenapa Jihoon bisa tahan dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Woojin-ah?" suara lemah Kang Daniel menyadarkan Woojin yang sedari tadi menatap bilik sebelah Daniel.

"Niel-hyung. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau kelelahan? Kenapa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri?" rentetan pertanyaan itu mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir sempurna Woojin. Daniel hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"satu-satu Woojin-ah, kau tidak tersedak ludahmu sendiri bertanya rapping seperti tadi?" Kang Daniel menampilkan cengiran khasnya walaupun dengan wajah pucatnya. Woojin tidak membalas lelucon Daniel. Ia sudah hampir terjun dari gedung yang mereka kerjakan kalau Daniel tidak bangun kali ini.

"aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan observasiku sendiri. Kalau aku tahu runtutan semua dari awal pasti lebih mudah menyelesaikan gedungnya" jawab Daniel disertai senyum yang sangat tidak manusiawi menurut Woojin

"ya Tuhan Hyung, kau bisa bergantian denganku hyung. Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti ini." Woojin masih tidak percaya semua hal yang dilakukan hyungnya ini. Dia membahayakan kesehatannya sendiri hanya untuk hasil observasinya.

"Woojin-ah" panggil Daniel dan Woojin hanya menatap sebagai balasan "kau... tidak bilang pada Seongwoo-hyung kan kalau aku masuk rumah sakit?" suara Daniel kini mengecil. Tidak seceria tadi.

Woojin hanya diam saja dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Daniel yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu hanya menghela napas. Seongwoo sudah tahu berarti.

"dia sedang ada pertemuan penting Woojin-ah. Kau tidak bisa menganggunya" Daniel menjelaskan dengan nada yang sedikit resah.

"tapi ini menyangkut dirimu Daniel-Hyung. Seongwoo-hyung harus tahu" Woojin membela diri.

"aku tahu, setidaknya kabarkan dia saat aku benar-benar stabil. Jangan kagetkan dia, aku sengaja tidak mengganggunya agar dia fokus pada presentasinya. Kau ini." Daniel mengacak rambut Woojin gemas

"dan aku harus mati menderita karena kehilanganmu begitu?" sebuah suara mengalihkan kegiatan Daniel. Suara Seongwoo. Seongwoonya berdiri didepan ranjang dengan penampilan dan napas yang tidak teratur.

.

.

"Daniel-hyung ingat minum obatmu dan tidur! Jangan pikirkan observasi. Biar aku yang urus" Woojin berkata sesudah menutup pintu penumpang mobil Seongwoo. Daniel hanya membalas dengan dengusan ringan sambil membentuk isyarat OK dengan tangannya.

"kami pergi. Kalian sebaiknya juga pulang" ini Seongwoo yang menyahut kepada dua kepala Park dihadapannya.

"ne Hyung" mereka kompak menjawab Seongwoo. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Seongwoo memutari mobilnya dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Perlahan mobil Seongwoo berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, didalam mobil itu sepi dan hening. Seongwoo yang fokus menyetir dan Daniel yang sibuk berpikir. Daniel berpikir keras bagaimana caranya minta maaf pada Seongwoo yang sedang dalam mode diamnya –marah. Baiklah. Daniel tidak tahan lagi.

"Seongwoo-hyung" panggil Daniel sekali. Seongwoo tetap diam

"Seongwoo-hyung" percobaan kedua dan Daniel tetap gagal. Seongwoo masih betah diam

"Seong–" "BISAKAH KAU DIAM KANG DANIEL?" belum sempat menyelesaikan percobaan ketiganya Seongwoo sudah berteriak didepan Kang Daniel. Reaksi Daniel? Matanya mengerjap kaget sekaligus senang. Seongwoonya sudah tidak marah

"baiklah aku diam" Daniel menuruti kemauan kekasihnya ini. Seongwoo kemudian menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan

Kepala Seongwoo ditundukkan pada setir mobil. Dia menghela napasnya sebelum menarik Daniel kepelukkannya. Seongwoo mencoba meresapi kehadiran Daniel melalui sentuhannya. Daniel yang dia peluk ini nyata. Lega dan rindu itu yang rasakan Seongwoo.

Bagaimana tidak rindu jika kau yang biasanya bertemu 24 jam selama setiap hari harus terpisah 2 bulan lebih? Dan saat dirimu harusnya memberitahukan keberhasilanmu, kabar kekasih yang pingsan di tempat kerja menjadi penghancur mood saat itu.

"Hyung sesak" Daniel mulai memprotes kelakuan Seongwoo

"Jangan buat aku menderita. Kau tempatku kembali. Kau rumahku Kang Daniel" Seongwoo mengucap semua kecemasannya, kerinduan dan kecintaannya pada sosok manis dipelukkannya.

Daniel hanya tersenyum dibalik pelukkan Seongwoo. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana Daniel tidak jatuh hati pada Seongwoo? Seongwoonya sangat berharga.

"hm. Seongwoo-hyung juga rumahku" Daniel berkata tapi teredam dada Seongwoo. Jadi nada yang ia keluarkan terdengar lucu.

"sudah ayo pulang. Kau masih punya banyak hutang cerita padaku Kang Daniel" Seongwoo melepaskan pelukkannya dan meraih jemari Daniel untuk dia genggam.

"tapi beli ayam dulu ya?" pinta Daniel dengan menggunakan jurus mata anak kucingnya. Seongwoo menatapnya bingung

"dia yang minta" kata Daniel sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Seongwoo yang paham langsung tertawa.

"baiklah kita beli ayam untuknya" Seongwoo kembali melajukan mobilnya. Tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mengelus jemari Daniel dan sesekali mengecup cincin pernikahan yang terselip manis dijari Daniel.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review story ongniel kemarin-kemarin ya. sebenernya saya itu bingung itu daniel kenapa macam kepribadian ganda ya? kalo sama member lain hyung banget tampilannya. cuma sama ong doang dia macam anak perawan minta dikawinin. selain OngNiel, saya juga mabuk NielWink sama 2Park nih tolong saya :(


	4. Signal

[OngNiel Fanfiction]

.

.

Signal

Autumn97

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel, Slight!2Hyun

Romance

Oneshoot

BoysxBoys

Wanna One belongs them self

"Maaf ya kalau aku kurang peka"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

"Kang Daniel" panggil wali kelasnya saat Daniel hendak pergi keluar kelas. Daniel yang memang pada dasarnya anak kesayangan guru ini menatap gurunya

"ya Hwang saem?" tanya Daniel

"bisa bantu dan ikut ke ruangan saya?" ajak Hwang Minhyun sebagai wali kelasnya ini menunjuk setumpuk buku milik teman-temannya

"bisa Saem" Daniel langsung menurut. Dan melakukan apa yang diminta gurunya

"terimakasih ya Daniel. Kamu memang siswa yang patut dicontoh" Daniel hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari gurunya. Daniel meletakkan tumpukan buku itu diatas meja gurunya. Matanya bergerak mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang.

"Cari Ong Saem?" suara Minhyun mengagetkannya. Daniel hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apakah sejelas itu terlihat ia mencari Ong-saem

"Dia masih mengajar di kelas 3-2. Katanya murid disana minta jam tambahan untuk matematika" Minhyun kembali memaparkan pada Daniel yang tersenyum maklum.

"oh iya Daniel, karena nilai matematikamu selalu bagus dan Saem dengar dari teman-temanmu kalau kau itu pintar sekali mengajarkan mereka. Bisa tidak buatkan rangkuman materi matematika? Nanti biar Saem yang perbanyak dan menambahkan. Bagaimana?" tawar Minhyun.

"eum, tapi saya tidak terlalu bisa menyimpulkan dengan kata-kata Saem" Daniel mencoba menghindar. Inginnya sih menolak, tapi kan tidak sopan rasanya.

"kalau masalah pembukuan atau menuliskan secara rapi bisa minta tolong Ong-saem kan? dia sudah menerbitkan lebih dari tiga buku. Ayolah Daniel, bantu Saem ok?" Minhyun tetap memohon –memaksa Daniel untuk membantunya

"Baiklah Hwang-saem" Daniel akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan gurunya itu. Minhyun sudah tersenyum lebar melihat Daniel menganggukan kepalanya

"Terimakasih Daniel-ah, perlu berapa lama? Seminggu?" Minhyun yang sudah semangat menanyakan kesiapan Daniel. Dahi siswa kelas 3-1 itu sedikit mengerut.

"kalau langsung semuanya tidak bisa Saem, bagaimana kalau dalam 3 hari tapi materi yang benar-benar penting dulu. Sisanya baru saya berikan minggu berikutnya. Bagaimana?" Kini Daniel yang menyarankan. Dia juga butuh waktu untuk mengerjakan hal lainnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Bisa buatkan untuk materi kelas 1 saja dulu Daniel? Sekalian mereview ya" Minhyun akhirnya mencapai kata sepakat dengan Daniel. Murid manisnya itu kemudian pamit kembali ke kelas.

Minhyun segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menekan panggilan cepat angka satu untuk orang yang sangat dia cintai.

" _Yeoboseyo? Minhyun-ah?"_ sahut suara yang benar-benar Minhyun rindukan.

"Bugi-yaaa~ bogoshipo" Minhyun menggunakan nada manjanya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Yang sudah pasti menghadirkan kekehan dari seberang

" _aku juga merindukanmu, Sayang"_ Jonghyun atau Bugi –panggilan kesayangan Minhyun ini mampu membuat Minhyun bersemu hanya dengan kata manis sayang

"Nanti malam aku susul ke Jeju yaa" Minhyun memainkan boneka mini Bugi yang ada di ujung meja kerjanya. Sepertinya ia sangat merindukan Jonghyunnya ini.

" _lalu tugas mereview materimu bagaimana? Katanya kau harus buat rangkuman untuk muridmu kan?"_ seperti biasanya kekasihnya ini selalu ingat dengan apapun yang harusnya Minhyun kerjakan. Minhyun tersenyum jahil mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sudah ada yang mengerjakan kok. Lagipula, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Minhyun kembali menggunakan nada manjanya saat menjawab. Disatu sisi dia merasa bersalah sudah menyuruh Daniel mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi dia juga benar-benar rindu dengan Jonghyun.

" _terserah padamu, Nyonya Kim"_ Jonghyun pun mengalah. Siapa yang bisa menentang keinginan Hwang Minhyun?

.

.

.

Ong Seongwoo. Pria mapan yang bekerja sebagai guru matematika dan dosen terbang jurusan ilmu matematika benar-benar lelah hari ini. Bagaimana tidak lelah jika seharian full harus mengajarkan matematika untuk murid kelas tiga yang sudah akan ujian. Dan yang menyebalkan dari semua jadwalnya mengajar, dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan vitaminnya dikelas. Jadilah ia lelah diri dan lelah hati.

Seongwoo menekan kombinasi angka untuk membuka apartemennya. Dia melepaskan sepatunya asal, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ingin mandi dan segera tidur. Tapi sepertinya semua itu ia urungkan saat melihat sosok orang yang ia cintai sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"mengerjakan tugas? Serius sekali" Seongwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah pemuda yang sudah menemaninya hampir tiga bulan ini. Seongwoo tersenyum saat pemuda manis itu mengangguk singkat tapi dengan bibir dimajukan beberapa senti. Haduh tingkah kekasihnya ini menggemaskan sekali. Iya, kekasihnya, vitaminnya, juga murid kesayangannya.

"tugas apa? mungkin bisa aku bantu?" Seongwoo yang memang sudah sangat akrab dengan angka sejak kecil langsung paham dengan apa yang Daniel kerjakan. Iya, kalian tidak salah baca. Daniel ini sama dengan Daniel yang tadi dimintai tolong oleh Minhyun.

"tidak perlu Hyung, aku hanya disuruh merangkum. Bukan mengerjakannya" tolak Daniel halus. Seongwoo sudah bekerja sangat keras hari ini. Dia tidak mau merepotkannya lagi.

"merangkum materi matematika kelas 1? Siapa yang menyuruh?" tanya Seongwoo curiga. Hei, dia juga guru jadi paham maksud tugas merangkum ini.

"Hwang-saem" Jawaban polos Daniel membuat Seongwoo membulatkan tekad untuk mengajak istri Kim Jonghyun itu adu mulut besok lusa. Pantas saja saat pulang tadi dia benar-benar tenang. Saat disinggung masalah materi review untuk ujian kelas tiga dia hanya bilang 'sudah selesai lusa kuberikan' ternyata maksudnya ini. Meminta Danielnya mengerjakan. Picik juga Hwang Minhyun.

"Niel-ah, besok-besok kalau Minhyun minta tolong padamu beritahu aku dulu ya" Seongwoo mengusap puncak kepala Daniel pelan. Daniel mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lucu.

"Hyung mau mandi dulu? Biar aku hangatkan makanannya" Daniel menanyakan saat menyelesaikan bab terakhir materinya. Persamaan dan Pertidaksamaan Linier. Seongwoo yang tadi hanya menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya berdeham dan bangkit menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Danielpun bergegas ke dapur untuk menghangatkan masakan yang sudah dibuatnya tadi.

.

.

Seongwoo sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya keluar kamar dan melihat Daniel masih sibuk di dapur. Ia akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa tadi dan mengecek pekerjaan Daniel. Senyumnya terukir saat sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. Dia ambil sebuah kertas dan mulai menuliskan idenya.

"Hyung, makanannya sudah siap" Daniel memanggil Seongwoo yang juga selesai dengan tugasnya. Langkah Seongwoo terasa ringan memikirkan reaksi Daniel nanti.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Daniel saat menemukan Seongwoo yang tersenyum begitu lebar sedang menatapnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo makan, aku lapar" Seongwoo segera menarikkan kursi untuk Daniel dan juga duduk di kursinya.

"enak tidak Hyung?" Daniel bertanya lagi setelah melihat Seongwoo memasukkan suapan pertamanya. Seongwoo hanya mengangguk dengan mulut penuh. Daniel tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya

"syukurlah kalau Hyung suka" ucapan lega Daniel membuat Seongwoo juga diam-diam bersyukur dalam hatinya. Bersyukur karena dia bisa dipertemukan dengan Daniel.

"biar aku yang cuci piringnya. Kau coba kerjakan soal diatas meja dekat rangkumanmu nanti kunilai" kata Seongwoo yang sudah mengambil sarung tangan karet warna merah muda itu. Daniel yang pada dasarnya penurut ini akhirnya hanya menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

Daniel membaca soal tersebut dan kemudian mengerjakannya. Tidak begitu rumit, karena ia baru saja membuat rangkumannya. Jadi konsep dasarnya masih tertanam di otak Daniel. Seongwoo datang lalu memeluk Daniel dari samping

"sudah?" tanya Seongwoo yang masih betah mengendus wangi tubuh Daniel

"Sudah Hyung" Daniel memberikan kertasnya dan Seongwoo tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

"lalu artinya?" Seongwoo bersuara lagi. Kening Daniel mengernyit

" i lebih kecil dari pada 3 u kan Hyung? Ah apa aku buatkan kurvanya juga?" jawaban Daniel langsung menghilangkan senyum di wajah Seongwoo. Hei, bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Harusnya Daniel paham maksud dar itu, dan harusnya menjawab balik dengan menambahkan kata too. Ya ampun Seongwoo menghela napas gusar.

"tidak perlu, bagaimana kalau kau coba selesaikan nilai x ini" Seongwoo kembali menuliskan soal di sisi kertas yang masih kosong

"ini coba kerjakan" Seongwoo memberikan Daniel kertas soalnya. Daniel hanya tersenyum melihat soal tersebut. Otaknya sudah mengerjakannya secara tidak langsung

"yang ini lebih mudah Hyung. Jawabannya 143 kan?" Daniel memberikan tatapan berbinar saat hasil hitungannya benar.

"heum. Artinya?" Seongwoo dengan percaya diri kembali menanyakan maksud angka itu. Kalau jawaban Daniel salah lagi OK dia akan tidur. Kening Daniel mengerut lagi. Mencoba memikirkan apa maksud dari angka itu. Tapi otaknya tetap tidak dapat menangkap apa-apa

"seratus empat puluh tiga kan Hyung?" Ok. Fine. Seongwoo merubah wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal lalu bangkit menuju kamarnya. Ia harus tidur daripada lelah karena kepolosan kekasihnya ini.

"Seongwoo-hyung kenapa?" Daniel yang masih terheran dengan sikap Seongwoo tidak ambil pusing lalu membereskan semua peralatannya.

.

.

.

"percuma kalau kau pintar tapi bodoh begini Kang Daniel!" Kim Jaehwan teman duduk Daniel sudah gemas dengan cerita Daniel. Ya Daniel menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari soal matematika yang aneh dan kekasihnya menanyakan artinya. Saat Daniel menjawab kekasihnya malah pergi

"kekasihmu itu berusaha mengungkapkan cinta melalui soal matematika. Kau kan suka matematika makanya dia memberikan soal matematika yang artinya semua I Love You Kang Daniel. Kau tidak mengerti I Love You juga? Percuma lahir dan besar di Canada kalau begitu!" sembur Jaehwan lagi. Jaehwan hanya bisa geleng-geleng menghadapi kepolosan Daniel ini

"jadi dia berusaha memberikan kode padaku begitu?" tanya Daniel yang masih berusaha mencerna semua omongan Jaehwan

"iya! Makanya upgade antena hatimu supaya sinyal cinta darinya bisa masuk!" Jaehwan masih menjawab dengan bersungut-sungut. Kalau ia jadi kekasih Daniel dan mengalami hal seperti itu juga pasti akan kesal setengah mati. Daniel hendak membalas Jaehwan lagi namun kelas seketika hening saat Jung-saem masuk kelas.

.

.

"Seongwoo-hyung sibuk ya?" Daniel bergelayut manja di lengan Seongwoo yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Seongwoo menjawab seadanya karena ia sedang memasukkan nilai ujian semester kemarin untuk di rekap sistem, kalau salah kan panjang urusannya. Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan cemberut lucunya.

"Hyung" panggil Daniel lagi dan Seongwoo tetap tak teralihkan

"Maaf ya kalau aku kurang peka" sambung Daniel. Sontak Seongwoo menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Daniel

"soal-soalmu yang kemarin maksudnya untukku kan?" Daniel kembali bersuara karena Seongwoo tetap diam. Seongwoo hanya menjawab dengan dehaman canggung dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya Seongwoo sudah tidak memikirkan masalah itu, mungkin memang dia yang kurang kerjaan memberikan soal seperti itu ke Daniel yang berpikir kalau itu soal matematika. Intinya mereka berdua salah ekspetasi dan salah komunikasi.

"Seongwoo-hyung, lihat Daniel" Seongwoo pun melepaskan laptopnya dan mengikuti permintaan Daniel. Daniel sudah berdiri dan menyetel musik

 _Signal bonae signal bonae_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _Nan neoreul wonhae nan neoreul wonhae_

 _Wae baneungi eoptni_

 _Mannal ttae mada maeumeul dama_

 _Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit_

 _Gidarijanha da boijanha_

 _Wae alji mothani_

Daniel mengakhirinya dancenya dengan memberikan banyak lambang hati dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Seongwoo? Dia sudah menutup wajahnya saking gemas dengan tingkah Daniel yang satu ini. Haduh, Ibu Daniel dulu mengidam apa sih sampai anaknya semenggemaskan ini.

"Daniel juga cinta Seongwoo-hyung. Sebanyak ini~~ muah muah muah" Daniel mengecup gerakan hati yang dibuat jarinya lalu melakukan gerakan seperti menembak Seongwoo.

Seongwoo yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah aegyo Daniel langsung menghadiahi Danielnya dengan ciuman serta kecupan manis diseluruh wajah Daniel yang sedang tertawa geli. Padahal niat awalnya Seongwoo yang ingin membuat Daniel tersipu kenapa sekarang Seongwoo yang jatuh pada perangkap menggemaskan Kang Daniel?

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONG SEONGWOO. SENENG KAN SAYA BUATIN DANIEL JOGET BUAT ANDA SEORANG? hahahaha XD

siapa yang gemas dengan Daniel? jujur saya buat ini sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. malu dan gemes sendiri sama Daniel disini. oh iya ada yang suka Teacher x Student relationship gini ga?

saya ambyar lihat foto Seongwoo pake kacamata trus kemejanya digulung selengan. Duh, macam dosen ganteng yang tak dapat dimiliki. pokoknya Seongwoo + kacamata + kemeja = porak poranda hatiku

oh iya, saya mau minta maaf ya kalau banyak yang minta sequel di chapter Home. tapi saya bilang diawal kan kalau ini sekedar kumpulan oneshoot aja. semuanya beda cerita. itu semua sengaja, supaya readers sekalian yang bayangkan lanjutnya haha /ketawa jahat/

jadi mungkin saya gaakan buat sequel apapun, tapi nanti pasti saya buatkan chapter lainnya yang isinya mungkin terasa seperti sequel tapi beda (?)

yah, intinya chapter ini bikin saya lemas karena Kang Daniel. terimakasih ya yang sudah review. saya terharu loh :"

last, thanks for reading ^^

 **Autumn97**


	5. I Got You

[OngNiel Fanfiction]

.

.

I Got You

Autumn97

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel

Romance

Oneshoot

BoysxBoys, MPreg

Wanna One belongs them self

"Aku bersyukur punya kamu"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Kalau seorang Ong Seongwoo itu identik dengan pembuat tawa, maka boleh dicabut tidak julukkan tersebut hari ini? Hari ini Seongwoo benar-benar seperti orang lain kepada karyawannya. Galak, jutek, dan menjadi bos menyebalkan dalam sehari. Dan itu semua berkat Kang Daniel –istrinya.

Seongwoo yang sekarang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya menggeram frustasi akibat permintaan istrinya yang tidak masuk diakal. Bagaimana masuk akal kalau dia minta tanda tangan astronot NASA yang akan berangkat ekspedisi? Dan itu semua harus bercap NASA tidak boleh tiruan. Kalau dia berbohong maka Daniel minta pulang ke Busan, yang artinya akan lebih susah membujuknya pulang karena ditahan ayah Daniel yang super protektif itu.

Seongwoo menghela napas lelah yang panjang. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa menghadapi istrinya yang sedang mengidam akan semengesalkan ini. Tidak. Dia tidak marah pada Daniel. Toh yang membuat Daniel berisi adalah dia sendiri. Hanya saja manusia punya batas kan? Seongwoo juga manusia biasa yang punya batas. Sekarangpun kotak sabarnya mulai tipis. Sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan, harus dapat tugas ekstra mengurusi istri yang rewelnya melebihi bayi baru lahir.

Entah sudah berapa kali Seongwoo membuang napasnya. Dia akan menghubungi Danielnya. Tekadnya bulat, dia sudah memikirkan solusi terbaik ini seharian dan semoga Daniel bisa mengerti.

" _Yeobseyo? Seongwoo-hyung?"_ suara Daniel diseberang benar-benar ceria membuat Seongwoo menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dia jadi tak tega.

"hai, Sayang. Sudah selesai menonton dramanya?" Tadi Daniel bilang dia mau marathon nonton drama sampai puas. Jadi sebelum menyinggung permasalahan bolehkan Seongwoo basa-basi sedikit?

" _belum, kurang satu episode. Hyung sudah dapat tanda tangan astronotnya?"_ Seongwoo ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa pertanyaan Daniel langsung tepat sasaran sih?

"em.. itu Sayang, bisa tidak kalau Hyung minta badan antariksa nasional saja? Di korea juga ada calon astronot yang akan pergi ekspedisi kan?" Seongwoo berkata dengan nada selembut mungkin. Daniel dan hormon kehamilannya sangat-sangat sensitif.

" _tapi kan Woojin maunya jadi astronot NASA. Ya harus di NASA dong Hyung"_ Daniel kembali dengan pendiriannya. Woojin itu nama calon anak mereka.

"iya Hyung mengerti. Tapi tadi Hyung sudah menghubungi pihak NASA katanya mereka masih ada karantina untuk satu tahun kedepan. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk Sayang" Seongwoo mencoba membuat Daniel mengerti walau harus dengan berbohong. Maafkan Seongwoo ya Tuhan.

" _hm baiklah tidak usah saja. Seongwoo-hyung kan tidak sayang Daniel dan Woojin makanya banyak alasan"_ Daniel ini benar-benar ya. Untung Seongwoo sayang

"bukan Hyung banyak alasan Sayang, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Makanya kalau masih ingin tanda tangan astronotnya, Hyung bisa mintakan ke badan antariksa sekarang" Seongwoo mengelus dadanya mencoba sabar menghadapi istrinya ini

" _tidak mau kalau bukan di NASA!"_ Lengkingan diujung sambungan membuat Seongwoo harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"baiklah baiklah. Hyung akan mintakan, tapi tidak apa menunggu setahun?" Seongwoo sudah lelah dia ingin pulang dan tidur saja

" _kan Woojin inginnya sekarang Hyung, masa diberikannya tahun depan?_ " Daniel bertanya hampir membuat Seongwoo mengumpat kasar. Kalau bukan istrinya sudah Seongwoo buang. Untung punya cintanya.

"lalu Hyung harus bagaimana Daniel-ah? Woojin juga pasti mengerti kalau diberikan tahun depan Sayang" Seongwoo masih berusaha meluluhkan keinginan tidak masuk akal Kang Daniel.

" _yasudah terserah Hyung saja! Daniel mau pulang! Dongho-appa mau jemput!"_ kata Daniel sadis. Hah! Tamat kau Ong Seongwoo.

"Sayang, jangan begini dong. Hyung berikan apa saja, asal jangan pulang ke Dongho-appa" Seongwoo membujuk kembali istrinya ini. Astaga dia sangat tidak suka bertemu dengan mertuanya yang galak dan protektif berlebihan pada Daniel. Ayahnya sih tapi sekarang kan Daniel tanggung jawab Seongwoo

" _benar? Buktinya saja Daniel dan Woojin minta tanda tangan astronot NASA tidak dipenuhi"_ Seongwoo bisa menebak ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Daniel saat bicara begini. Sedang mencebikkan bibir lucu sambil memainkan ujung bajunya

"Iya, apapun asal jangan tanda tangan astronot NASA Sayang" Seongwoo akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti permainan Daniel

" _Baiklah. Kita tunda saja tanda tangannya. Setelah Daniel pikir, Woojin juga belum bisa mengerti kan?"_ Perkataan Daniel membawa napas lega pada Seongwoo. 'akhirnya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih' batin Seongwoo sudah protes

"nah maksud Hyung begitu Sayang, nanti kalau Woojin sudah besar kita bisa mintakan tanda tangan astronot dan foto juga" Seongwoo menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak akan memancing emosi ibu –pria hamil ini.

" _hm Daniel mengerti. Seongwoo-hyung, Daniel dan Woojin lapar"_ kata Daniel lagi. Dan Seongwoo tersenyum hangat. Setidaknya kalau makanan Daniel tidak akan serandom tadi

"okay, kalian mau makan apa?" Seongwoo sudah bisa melangkah dengan ringan meninggalkan kantornya

" _kami ingin seafood"_ ucapan Daniel menggantung _"–sepertinya Gurita enak Hyung"_ lanjutnya dan Seongwoo tersenyum saat membuka pintu mobilnya

"baiklah, akan Hyung belikan semua menu yang ada guritanya. Nanti Daniel tinggal pilih bagaimana?" Seongwoo sudah memasang sabuk pengaman dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Akan berangkat menuju restoran seafood yang menyediakan Gurita

" _siapa yang suruh Hyung beli?"_ pertanyaan Daniel memancing tanya juga dalam pikiran Seongwoo. Jangan bilang dia disuruh masak

"lalu? Hyung harus masak begitu?" Seongwoo mencoba menebak kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dapat malam ini

" _tidak"_ jawaban Daniel antara surga dan neraka untuk hidup Ong Seongwoo. Seongwoo tetap diam mendengarkan permintaan istri tercintanya ini

" _Hyung bisa minta tolong Ahjumma penyelam untuk masakkan guritanya kan?"_ ahjumma penyelam? Tunggu-tunggu Seongwoo tidak salah dengar kan?

"Sayang, ahjumma penyelam tidak ada di Seoul" Seongwoo menghentikan mobilnya mendadak untuk menjawab

" _ya memang tidak ada di Seoul. Kan ahjumma penyelam cuma ada di Jeju. Jadi Seongwoo-hyung berangkat ke Jeju sekarang lalu minta tolong ahjumma penyelam untuk mengambil gurita dan masakkan untuk kami"_ sederet kalimat itu bagai palu hukuman untuk Seongwoo. Oh, siapapun tolong bunuh saja Seongwoo sekarang.

.

.

.

Daniel masih betah berada di kamar mandi. Kepalanya masih pusing. Walaupun ini sudah tidak separah tri-semester pertamanya tetap saja _morning sickness_ sangat menyebalkan.

"Sayang, sudah?" suara Seongwoo yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi membangkitkan Daniel dari duduknya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Belum lagi kakinya yang tidak bisa berkompromi lagi untuk bergerak karena beban tubuhnya.

"Seongwoo-hyung~" Daniel keluar kamar mandi dan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya itu. Yah walaupun terhalang dengan perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"iya Sayang, ini minum dulu" Seongwoo menyodorkan gelas yang sudah bercampur air dan vitamin Daniel. Semenjak hamil, Daniel jadi tidak bisa minum obat kapsul atau pil. Jadi ekstraknya harus dicampur kedalam makanan atau minumannya.

"tidak mau" Daniel menolak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada Seongwoo. Seongwoo akhirnya meminum larutan tersebut tapi tidak ditelan. Kemudian ia meraih wajah Daniel dan menyalurkan vitamin Daniel lewat ciumannya.

"kalau aku yang berikan tidak pahit kan?" tanya Seongwoo dan dijawab anggukan malu-malu dari Daniel. Dan mereka terus melakukannya sampai minuman Daniel habis. Duel efek sekaligus, Daniel tidak merasa pahit terhadap obatnya, dan Seongwoo mendapat ciuman paginya.

"Seongwoo-hyung tidak usah kerja ya" kedua lengan Daniel masih betah memeluk leher Seongwoo padahal posisi mereka sudah berbaring di kasur

"kenapa? Biasanya paling suka menyuruh Hyung pergi kerja. Jadi menonton dramamu tidak terganggu kan?" Seongwoo mengusap kepala Daniel lembut. Membelai Daniel sampai Daniel tenang dan nyaman

"aku ingin berdekatan dengan suamiku tidak boleh ya?" Daniel mendongak menatap Seongwoo dengan kerjapan mata berkali-kali yang unyu

"boleh saja. Itu hakmu sayang, dan menjadi kewajibanku" Seongwoo mengecup pelan bibir tebal Daniel. Kemudian mereka terdiam cukup lama. Daniel masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan Seongwoo sibuk mengusap dan mengecupi puncak kepala istrinya

"Hyung" panggil Daniel

"hm?" Seongwoo masih betah memainkan rambut Daniel

"aku takut" ucap Daniel pelan sambil meremas baju tidur suaminya

"takut kenapa Sayang? Ada Hyung" tangan Seongwoo yang tadi sibuk memainkan rambut Daniel beralih menggenggam jemari Daniel yang meremas bajunya. Mengelusnya pelan menyalurkan rasa melindunginya

"bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengatur waktuku dan mengabaikan Hyung saat ada Woojin? Apakah aku bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik? Apakah aku bisa membawa Woojin dengan selamat? Apakah aku bisa melihat Woojin tumbuh besar? Aku takut tidak bisa melakukannya Hyung" perkataan yang Daniel lontarkan barusan jelas sekali terselip nada gemetar di tiap kata-katanya.

"Sayang, kau bisa melakukan semuanya. Kau bisa membawa Woojin selamat dan melihatnya tumbuh besar. Kau tentu saja istri dan ibu yang baik untukku dan Woojin. Dan jangan pernah merasa kau mengabaikanku, Sayang. Kita yang memilih jalan ini, tentu aku harus mengerti dan akan mencoba mengerti. Kita bisa mengurus Woojin bersama kan?" Seongwoo menjelaskan dengan sangat halus. Ia tahu ketakutan istrinya. Sebagai suami tugasnya ada menenangkannya.

Seongwoo juga takut. Ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya akan menjadi ayah. Menjadi pelindung untuk keluarga kecilnya. Menjadi panutan untuk jagoannya. Dan menjadi ksatria untuk permaisuri hatinya. Siap tidak siap dia harus berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi tombak utama rumah tangganya.

Daniel masih diam meresapi setiap perkataan suaminya ini. Kadang Daniel merasa ia tidak pantas mendampingi Seongwoo yang sangat sempurna ini. Daniel dengan semua kekurangannya harus melengkapi Seongwoo yang jauh teraih. Tapi setelah menjalani hidupnya dengan Seongwoo Daniel sadar bahwa memang dirinya membutuhkan seorang Ong Seongwoo. Kali ini Daniel bersyukur memiliki Seongwoo dalam hidupnya.

"Aku bersyukur punya kamu" Seongwoo sudah mengatakannya duluan sebelum Daniel mengucapkannya.

"Mungkin hidupku tidak akan selengkap ini kalau bukan kau yang berada disini sekarang Daniel" lanjut Seongwoo

Daniel sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Padahal Seongwoo sudah sering sekali mengucapkan kalimat yang manis begitu tapi sekarang dia malah menangis. Ah hormon kehamilan itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Seongwoo sudah memeluknya sambil mengusap punggungnya pelan, Seongwoo tahu sekali cara menyamankan hidup dan hati Kang Daniel

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

Halo, ini saya bawakan OngNiel + Dek Woojin. maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai harapan. maunya saya naikin rating jadi M biar tahu proses buat dek woojinnya tapi ga jadi karena menurut saya moodnya jauh beda dengan imajinasi saya /ngeles/ *padahal niatnya bikin kepo readers sekalian*

sepertinya dengan berat hati saya cukupkan sampai disini dulu untuk update OngNielnya. soalnya saya akan kembali ke real life yang lebih padat dari semester lalu jadi mungkin akan tersita waktunya. tapi kalau saya sempat saya bikin cerita OngNiel lainnya kok. saya juga tidak ingin kapal ini karam.

terimakasih yang sudah review heboh dan bikin saya ketawa lihat review kalian. saya terharu serius :"

and Last, thanks for reading ^^ jangan lupa baca epilognya yaa biar greget /ketawa jahat/

 **Autumn97**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

4 tahun kemudian

"Ong Woojin! Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh Sayang!" suara Daniel sudah menggema sampai luar rumah. Seongwoo yang baru keluar dari mobilnya hanya tersenyum mendengar kelakuan istri dan anaknya.

"Daddy pulang! Mommy buka pintunyaaaa" lengkingan lucu khas anak kecil milik putranya tambah membuat Seongwoo gemas dan ingin cepat memeluk malaikat kecilnya itu

Kediaman Ong tidak pernah hening semenjak Daniel melahirkan putra pertama mereka empat tahun yang lalu. Apalagi diumur Woojin yang sekarang sedang aktif-aktifnya membuat Daniel dan Seongwoo memberikan perhatian dan waspada yang ekstra. Salah-salah yang ada Woojin masuk rumah sakit lagi karena jatuh dari tangga.

"Halo jagoan, Daddy pulang" Seongwoo sudah menangkap tubuh gembul Woojin dan menghadiahinya dengan ciuman kecil di wajahnya

"Daddy geli –argh geli hahahaa" Woojin tertawa karena kegelian diciumi oleh ayahnya. Woojin ini sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan tertawapun menggemaskan.

Daniel sudah mengambil tas kerja suaminya dan membiarkan dua sumber kebahagiaannya bercengkrama. Toh, jarang-jarang Seongwoo bisa pulang cepat belakangan ini karena kesibukkannya.

"Daddy ayo makan" ajak Woojin setelah selesai menerima serangan ciuman dari ayahnya. Seongwoo hanya tertawa gemas. Selain menggemaskan, Woojin ini suka sekali makan. Menurun dari Daniel sepertinya.

"tapi Daddy masih bau keringat. Daddy mandi dulu ya?" Seongwoo meminta persetujuan dan langsung dihadiahi jeritan tak rela dari Woojin

"NOOOOOO. Daddy tidak boleh mandi. Makan dulu!" Seongwoo akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan menuju meja makan dengan Woojin yang masih setia dalam gendongannya

"Daging~~~" Woojin sudah menunjuk-nunjuk menu dipiring yang telah disiapkan ibunya. Kedua orang dewasa tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Daniel membantu Woojin mengunyah makanannya.

"Daddy, Woojin boleh minta sesuatu?" tanya Woojin disaat kedua orang tuanya masih mengunyah makanan. Seongwoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Lalu menelan cepat makanannya.

"Woojin mau apa? mobil mainan lagi? Atau robot?" Seongwoo bertanya sambil mengusap bibir anaknya yang penuh noda. Woojin menggeleng menghadirkan tanya di kepala orang tuanya

"Woojin boleh minta adik?" petanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir Woojin sukses membuat Daniel tersedak dan Seongwoo yang tersenyum puas.

"Woojin mau adik perempuan atau laki-laki?" pertanyaan Seongwoo kembali menambahkan rona di pipi Daniel yang sibuk meminum airnya

"perempuan!" jawab Woojin semangat. Seongwoo sudah senyam-senyum mesum dan Daniel sibuk mencubiti perut Seongwoo saking malunya. Sepertinya nanti malam Seongwoo dan Daniel punya proyek baru.


	6. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

[OngNiel Fanfiction]

.

.

I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

Autumn97

Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel

Romance

Oneshoot

BoysxBoys

Wanna One belongs them self

"Karena Sunbae lebih cocok jadi pacarku"

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Sekumpulan manusia berbagai jurusan heboh berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan puncak acara HUT kampus mereka. Acara yang dibuka mulai sore, semakin malam semakin ramai. Tentu saja dengan banyaknya bintang tamu pendukung jalannya kegiatan tersebut. Dari _intern_ milik kampus sampai mengundang artis hits meriah ramaikan pentas.

Semua sorai dan teriakan serta tepuk tangan semakin keras ketika naiklah band kampus paling fenomenal beranggotakan mahasiswa paling _kece_ ditiap jurusan mereka.

Ada Kim Jaehwan – Gitaris sekaligus Vokalis dari jurusan Seni Musik

Lalu Kim Jonghyun – Ketua BEM yang merangkap sebagai Bassist kalau sedang manggung oh iya dia Jurusan Teknik Sipil. Jangan ditanya bagaimana tenarnya dia. Sudah jangan tanya.

Selanjutnya ada Hwang Minhyun – Sub Vokalis dan Pianist band yang sok kalem padahal kalau sudah bicara kata-katanya lebih pedas dari mie cabe 150. Maklum ya dia anak Hukum, keseringan debat pasal hukum pidana dan perdata sih.

Terakhir, Ong Seongwoo – Drummer ganteng kesayangan anak Ilmu Komunikasi. Selain aktif _nge-band_ Seongwoo juga punya kerja sampingan Model, jadi jangan tanya juga seberapa banyak spesies kampus yang tergila-gila dengan Ong Seongwoo.

Sayang dari empat anggota Band Ganteng itu, satu sudah _not available_ karena statusnya yang _taken_. Bisa ditebak? Ya, Ong Seongwoo sudah punya pacar cantik anak kedokteran namanya Nam Jihyun. Banyak yang suka karena mereka cocok, sama-sama punya visual enak dipandang juga sama-sama kesayangan banyak orang.

Banyak yang suka bukan berarti tidak ada kaum yang tidak suka kan? Ada kok, jenis manusia kampus yang tidak suka _couple_ ini menyatu. Bisa dua kemungkinan, tidak suka karena Nam Jihyun punya pacar dan tidak suka Ong Seongwoo punya pacar. Untuk kemungkinan kedua, Kang Daniel salah satu penganutnya.

Kang Daniel – mahasiswa jurusan Modern Dance ini sudah meremas kaleng sodanya geram melihat Ong Seongwoo yang turun dari panggung kemudian memberikan senyuman tampannya pada Jihyun yang berada dibawah panggung.

"Panas ya disini. Seperti genderang mau perang~" Yoon Jisung kakak tingkat sekaligus teman satu apartemen Daniel sudah menyanyi tepat disamping Daniel yang masih lurus menatap Seongwoo

"Makanya kalau suka sana dekati, biasanya juga bikin anak perawan mimisan sekarang malah diam natap dari jauh." Jisung kembali memanas-manasi Daniel yang sudah terbakar api cemburu berat

"mana bisa aku dekat dengan Seongwoo-sunbae, Hyung. Dia itu lurus, suka gunung didada. Sedangkan aku ini belok" Daniel berusaha buang muka dan berjalan pelan dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

Jisung yang melihat adik tingkat kesayangannya itu bersedih jadi tidak tega. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Daniel meninggalkan tempat mereka menonton aksi panggung Band Seongwoo dkk.

.

.

.

"Seongwoo-ya, kemarin Daniel menonton tau. Kau lihat tidak?" Jihyun sudah bicara ketika Seongwoo masuk mobil dari membeli minuman. Mereka sedang berjalan berdua untuk melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka. Bukan berkencan, tapi saling stalker incaran mereka.

Mereka pacaran kok. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui oleh semua warga kampus, aslinya mereka ini sepupu dua kali atau ya istilahnya masih saudara jauh. Karena mereka berdua ini hobi sekali melihat gebetan dari jauh tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkan, alhasil mereka berkamuflase untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk mengelabui yang lain dengan status pacaran mereka.

"Iya lihat, dia ada dibawah pohon, pakai Hoodie _navy_ , sambil minum soda kan?" tatapan Seongwoo kembali menerawang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Daniel menontonnya perform.

Ya, Seongwoo ini sudah terlalu lama menyukai Kang Daniel. Tapi nyalinya langsung ciut saat tahu Kang Dongho – anak Ilmu Pemerintahan yang satu fakultas dengannya secara sah menjadi kakak kandung Daniel.

Seongwoo bukan takut karena Dongho galak, karena jujur Seongwoo bisa lebih seram kalau marah. Tapi yang Seongwoo takutkan adalah kenyataan kalau Dongho tidak akan menerima dirinya sebagai kekasih dari adiknya. Dongho itu _over protective_ terhadap Daniel. Bukan karena Daniel yang terlalu cantik dan imut untuk seukuran lelaki bertubuh besar, melainkan karena Daniel punya traumatik terhadap pembullyan. Dongho pernah bilang kalau penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya ketika tidak bisa menjaga Daniel sampai Daniel harus masuk rumah sakit karena terbully.

Sejak saat itu, Dongho jadi lebih menjaga sang adik bahkan sampai terkesan sedikit berlebihan. Seongwoo sendiri sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mendekati Daniel. Hanya saja, kalau seorang Kang Dongho selalu ada disekitar Kang Daniel bagaimana Seongwoo bisa dekat?

"Senang ya ditonton yang terkasih. Aku saja tidak ditoleh loh kemarin" ini suara Nam Jihyun yang sedikit serak diujungnya.

Kalau Seongwoo suka dan cinta mati pada Daniel. Lain cerita dengan Jihyun yang sudah jatuh dalam pesona Ketua BEM sekaligus calon imam idaman –Kim Jonghyun. Jihyun rela mengiyakan ajakan Seongwoo untuk berpura-pura pacaran demi bisa dekat dengan Jonghyun yang satu band dengan saudara jauhnya itu. Tapi tetap saja sepertinya Jihyun tidak pernah ternotis oleh Jonghyun.

"Sabar Nun, Jonghyun memang begitu kok. Dia itu tidak peka" Seongwoo mencoba menenangkan sepupunya yang cantik itu. Yah, walaupun dirinya belok Seongwoo juga tidak akan tega kalau sampai sepupunya menangis dan terpaku pada satu cinta.

"jangan nasehati aku. Kau sendiri kapan mau dekati Daniel? Keburu aku praktek nih, nanti aku jarang lihat kalian lagi _sweet moment_ " goda Jihyun disamping kemudi Seongwoo. Seongwoo hanya diam menunduk.

"Mungkin kalau ada keajaiban aku satu kepanitiaan dengan dia" Seongwoo menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Toh dia dan Daniel itu beda fakultas, beda jurusan. Belum lagi kakak super bodyguard yang menjaga Daniel selalu disekitarnya. Seongwoo hanya berharap ada keajaiban Tuhan untuk mempersatukan mereka.

Jihyun hanya bisa menepuk pundak saudara jauhnya itu berusaha menguatkannya. Bagaimanapun juga Jihyun mengerti rasanya jadi Seongwoo. Cinta sudah sampai ubun-ubun tapi belum bisa diungkapkan. Menyebalkan kadang.

"Yasudah. Antarkan saja aku pulang. Supaya kau bisa rapat" Jihyun akhirnya mengakhiri jalan-jalan berkedok kencan mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku malas sekali rapat" Daniel sudah mengeluh di ponselnya. Jisung kadang suka tidak tahu kalau memanfaatkan waktu liburnya. Bahkan harus mengorbankan Daniel begini.

"Tolonglah Daniel. Jurusan kita tidak ada perwakilan. Karena kau mumpung masih di kampus jadi datang saja rapat ya." Jisung sudah memohon diujung sambungan.

"Tapi Dongho-hyung-"

"Soal Dongho nanti aku yang mintakan izin. Ya? Tolong ya. Nanti ku traktir ramen dan sukiyaki deh saat aku pulang." sogok Jisung. Daniel akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi hyung harus bilang sama Dongho-hyung ya. Aku malas mendengarnya ngomel-ngomel nanti malam" Daniel mengingatkan syarat yang harus Jisung turuti.

"Iyaaa tenang saja. Setelah ini langsung ku telpon. Rapatnya jam 4 di ruang rapat Rektorat, terimakasih Daniel" kata Jisung kemudian mematikan sambungannya begitu mendengar gumaman mengerti dari Daniel.

"Hah... kenapa harus aku sih" Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya sebaltapi tetap melangkahkan kaki keluar fakultasnya menuju gedung rektorat.

.

.

Daniel benar-benar ingin menyumpah pada Jisung karena tidak memberitahunya kalau ini rapat agenda akhir tahun BEM bersama seluruh perwakilan jurusan masing-masing fakultas. Ketika mengisi namanya di daftar hadir tadi Daniel mau pulang saja rasanya, karena pasti rapat ini akan berakhir sampai malam. Sampai pagi malah.

Apa mau dikata, Daniel sudah terlanjur hadir dan akhirnya memilih duduk dibangku bertuliskan Fakultas Seni dan Sastra – Jurusan Modern Dance. Lebih baik duduk diam mengikuti sampai setengah acara dan izin keluar mendadak. Toh juga keputusan finalnya akan diumumkan secara menyeluruh di seantero kampus.

Daniel mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju dengan ide dipikirannya. Sudah lumayan banyak yang hadir ketika Daniel mengarahkan pandangannya. Kebanyakan hanya duduk diam memakan snack atau sibuk dengan ponselnya. Daniel mengamati sekitarnya, panitia sibuk mondar-mandir untuk mengecek banyak urusan. Akhirnya Daniel memilih untuk memakan snacknya.

"Permisi" sebuah sapaan disamping Daniel seketika membuatnya tersedak makanan yang dia makan. Seongwoo yang juga terkejut Daniel duduk disebelahnya segera memberikan air minum miliknya untuk Daniel meredakan sensasi sesak yang menyerangnya.

Seongwoo menarik kursi dan duduk sambil menatap Daniel yang sibuk menepuk dadanya. Dalam hatinya Seongwoo sudah ingin jungkir balik bisa duduk sebelahan dengan pujaan hatinya. Daniel juga begitu, tertolong saja dia batuk-batuk karena tersedak. Aslinya sudah ingin meleleh ditatap begitu oleh Seongwoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf mengagetkanmu" Seongwoo bertanya ketika batuk Daniel sudah mereda. Daniel hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Seongwoo tersenyum begitu Daniel memberikan senyum padanya. Ah Daniel harus menarik kekesalannya pada Jisung yang menyuruhnya ikut rapat membosankan ini, karena rapat ini dia bisa melihat Seongwoo tersenyum padanya.

Akhirnya aksi tatap-tatapan mereka berakhir begitu suara Jonghyun menginterupsi untuk membuka rapat panjang kali ini. Yang lain sudah menghela napas ketika tahu rapat panjang ini akan di mulai. Namun sepertinya tidak dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo yang saling senyum tidak jelas karena kasmaran.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat makan malam dulu. Setelah itu rapat akan dilanjutkan. Terimakasih" Jonghyun menjeda rapat untuk mengisi perut mereka. Yang lain segera berhamburan keluar ruang rapat untuk mengambil makanan karena energi mereka sudah banyak terkuras untuk memberikan gagasan atau sekedar duduk mendengarkan.

Seongwoo sudah akan bangkit mengajak Daniel untuk makan namun gerakkannya terhenti karena Daniel sudah berdiri duluan sambil membawa tasnya dengan terburu dan melangkah menuju Jonghyun. Seongwoo hanya bisa melongo dan berdeham canggung.

"Jonghyun-sunbae, saya boleh izin pulang duluan?" tanya Daniel pada Jonghyun yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Oh Daniel dari Jurusan Modern Dance sudah memberikan laporan kan? Boleh kok. Tapi alasannya apa?" Jonghyun bicara dengan nada sangat ramah pada Daniel.

Daniel hanya diam dan memberikan ponselnya pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun membaca pesan chat yang ditunjukkan oleh Daniel dan hanya bisa meringis menahan geli saat tau isi pesan dan pengirim pesannya. Daniel hanya memberikan senyum meminta permakluman pada Jonghyun karena kelakuan kakaknya.

"Yasudah, kau boleh pulang Daniel-ah salam untuk kakakmu ya. Bilang padanya aku tidak pernah menculik adiknya untuk ikut rapat" Jonghyun menyelipkan tawa dan Daniel juga ikut tertawa pelan. Menunduk sejenak sambil menggumamkan terimakasih.

Daniel lalu berjalan keluar melewati Seongwoo yang masih diam ditempat dan mengamatinya dari tadi. Daniel hanya menunduk formal kemudian meninggalkannya. Seongwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Tidak mau dikejar? Kasihan loh pulang sendirian" Goda Jonghyun pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo menatap sangar Jonghyun dan melihat sekeliling dan tersisa mereka berdua diruang rapat.

"Daniel izin pulang?" tanya Seongwoo balik mengabaikan godaan Jonghyun dan Jonghyun mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tanpa babibu Seongwoo ikut bangkit dengan memasukkan catatan juga ponselnya kedalam tas.

"Pangeran mau kejar tuan putri ya?" ejek Jonghyun lagi

"Lebih tepatnya mau mengantar tuan putri pulang ke istana dengan selamat" balas Seongwoo dan Jonghyun tertawa kencang.

Ketika Seongwoo sudah sampai bibir pintu ruang rapat Jonghyun memanggilnya lagi

"Kau harus meneraktirku belut panggang besok"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatmu satu kepanitiaan dengan Daniel diacara Baksos bulan depan"

"Kau serius?"

"Kukirimkan softcopy kepanitiaan padamu sekarang" Jonghyun beralih pada ponselnya dan Seongwoo segera menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"KUBELIKAN BANYAK BELUT PANGGANG UNTUKMU BESOK. MAKAN SEPUASMU TERIMAKASIH JONGHYUN-AH!" Seongwoo sudah berteriak seperti orang gila setelah memeluk Jonghyun dan Jonghyun hanya bisa mengusir Seongwoo untuk cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Kadang dia juga malu punya teman kelewat gila macam Seongwoo.

"Dasar Budak Cinta!" gumam Jonghyun ketika melihat Seongwoo sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Daniel!" panggil Seongwoo pada Daniel yang baru saja selesai mematikan telponnya.

"Seongwoo-sunbae?" Daniel mengernyitkan keningnya begitu Seongwoo menghampirinya dengan napas tersengal

"Daniel pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Seongwoo setelah mengatur napasnya

"Eum sendiri" jawab Daniel

"Tidak dijemput Dongho?" Seongwoo kembali bertanya dan langsung tersenyum begitu Daniel menggeleng sebagai jawabannya

"Aku antar ya" Seongwoo sudah menarik tangan Daniel namun Daniel menariknya lagi.

"Tidak usah sunbaenim. Saya pulang sendiri saja" tolak Daniel halus bagaimanapun Seongwoo adalah kakak tingkatnya walaupun beda jurusan dan fakultas.

"Jangan banyak orang jahat kalau malam. Sekalian saja aku pulang searah denganmu" Oke alasan yang sangat aneh dan terkesan seperti penguntit diberikan Seongwoo pada Daniel yang sepertinya masih sibuk mencerna perkataan Seongwoo

"Eum.. Seongwoo-sunbae tahu rumahku?" Daniel menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali yang sialnya dimata Seongwoo terlihat sangat imut. Daniel kau bisa membunuh Seongwoo secara perlahan dengan semua kelakuan manismu.

"Ya.. um.. itu ah kau tinggal satu apartemen dengan Jisung-hyung kan? aku sering melihat kalian" Seongwoo menjawab disertai tawa canggung

"Oh..." Daniel hanya bisa beroh ria ketika mendengar jawaban Seongwoo ada sedikit rasa kecewa mengusik hatinya. Ternyata dia memang bukan siapa-siapa Seongwoo sampai Seongwoo harus tahu segala macam tentangnya.

"Jadi ayo kuantar" ajak Seongwoo lagi

"Tidak usah sunbae, nanti merepotkanmu" tolak Daniel kembali

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Ayo" Seongwoo sudah menarik tangan Daniel yang kini pasrah ditarik keluar gedung rektorat oleh Seongwoo menuju parkiran

"benar tidak apa-apa sunbae?" tanya Daniel ketika sudah sampai didepan mobil Seongwoo. Perlu diinfokan kalau mereka masih bergandengan tangan.

"iya tidak apa-apa. Memang kenapa?" Ganti Seongwoo yang bertanya. Dan Daniel melepas pegangan tangan mereka.

"nanti pacar Sunbae marah loh" goda Daniel ketika Seongwoo masih bersikeras mengantarnya. Seongwoo terdiam. Entah perasaan Seongwoo saja atau memang Daniel menyelipkan nada cemburu diejekkannya barusan.

"dia tidak akan marah" balas Seongwoo dan kembali menarik tangan Daniel untuk masuk dikursi penumpang.

"tapi-" Daniel sudah akan menyela namun jarak Seongwoo yang terlalu dekat dengannya ketika memasangkan sabuk pengaman membuat Daniel menelan kembali sanggahannya. Seongwoo tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Daniel dan menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi.

"Masalah pacarku biar aku yang urus" Seongwoo sudah menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya. Daniel hanya mengangguk samar. Dirinya masih berusaha menenangkan deru jantungnya yang sedang anomali karena bisa diantar pulang oleh Seongwoo dengan mobil penuh aroma Seongwoo. Ah Daniel rela mati karena sesak dengan aroma Seongwoo.

"Sunbae sudah lama pacaran dengan Jihyun-sunbae?" tanya Daniel pelan memecah hening diantara mereka

"Um sekitar 1 tahun. Kenapa? Tidak cocok ya?" Seongwoo bertanya sambil bercanda. Dalam hati dia ingin mengerjai Daniel melihat reaksinya. Kalau Daniel cemburu berarti cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tanpa disangka Daniel segera menganggukkan kepalanya cepat lalu membelalak ketika tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar konyol dan bodoh.

"A.. maksudku um... kalian cocok kok tapi ya begitu aku hanya tidak suka mendengar banyak orang yang membicarakan kalian" elak Daniel dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahahaha begitu ya? Kau ditim yang mana? Tidak suka Jihyun-nuna pacaran atau tidak suka aku yang pacaran?" Seongwoo bertanya lagi kini sudah menatap Daniel karena mereka sedang terhenti di lampu merah.

"Pilihan yang kedua" jawab Daniel dengan pelan. Seongwoo menarik senyumnya. Hatinya seketika berbunga melihat reaksi Daniel

"Jadi aku tidak cocok pacaran dengan Jihyun-nuna?" tanya Seongwoo lagi. Daniel kini menatapnya takut-takut dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?" Seongwoo tersenyum dan bertanya sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya melewati jalan yang tadi penuh manusia. Daniel terdiam cukup lama.

"Dani-"

"-Karena Sunbae lebih cocok jadi pacarku"

Belum sempat Seongwoo selesai memanggil nama Daniel, Daniel lebih dahulu menyelanya dengan kalimat yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Seongwoo. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Seongwoo benar-benar merasa senang bukan main. Daniel menyukainya. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Beda dengan Seongwoo yang sepertinya sedang terbang ke langit, Daniel ingin segera menguburkan saja dirinya pada palung paling dalam di dunia agar kalimat tak tahu malunya tadi bisa segera dilupakan Seongwoo.

"Ehem jadi... Daniel?" panggil Seongwoo disertai senyum dan Daniel hanya meringis.

"Sunbae sungguh aku tidak bermaksud-"

"-mau jadi pacarku?"

"NE?"

"Jawabannya hanya iya dan iya aku tidak menerima penolakkan"

"Tapi Jihyun-sunbae?"

"Ah tunggu sebentar"

Seongwoo mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan dengan menghidupkan speakernya sehingga Daniel bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Nuna, ayo putus!" teriak Seongwoo sebelum Jihyun menyapanya. Daniel hanya bisa melongo dengan ucapan Seongwoo.

"Hah? Kenapa mendadak? Memangnya kau sudah jadian dengan Daniel?" tebak Jihyun dan semburat wajah Daniel makin merah.

"Iya, tapi dia masih ragu menerimaku karena aku masih pacarmu" kata Seongwoo dan kepala Daniel semakin menunduk.

"WOAA? BENARKAH? Yasudah ayo putus. Ada Daniel disitu?" tanya Jihyun dan Daniel mendongak menatap Seongwoo

"Bicaralah" kata Seongwoo

"A-annyeonghaseyo Jihyun-sunbae" sapa Daniel

"AAA DANIEL SUARAMU SAJA IMUT! Terima Seongwoo jadi pacarmu ya! Tenang saja sepupuku itu baik kok" kata Jihyun mempromosikan Seongwoo pada Daniel.

"jadi kalian saudara?" tanya Daniel yang semakin bingung

"Ah biarkan Seongwoo yang jelaskan. Pokoknya kalian harus pacaran ya. Aku tidak terima kabar buruk Seongwoo-ya" Dan Jihyun mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Kini Daniel percaya mereka saudara karena sikap seenaknya yang sedarah itu.

"Jadi?" nada bicara Seongwoo sedikit bergetar diujungnya

"Kata sunbae tidak ada penolakkan jadi ya harus kuterimakan?" Daniel berkata dengan senyum manisnya. Ah Seongwoo harus mengurangi makan karbo sepertinya karena kadar gula darahnya meningkat hanya dengan melihat senyum Daniel.

"Terimakasih Sayang!" Seongwoo segera mengecup punggung tangan Daniel dan terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Daniel yang tersipu karena ia panggil sayang.

"Tapi sunbae, ada satu lagi masalah" kata Daniel tiba-tiba

"Apa?" Seongwoo masih sibuk menatap jalanan didepannya.

"Bagaimana soal izin dari Dongho-hyung?" pertanyaan Daniel membuka pikiran Seongwoo yang sedang penuh bunga. Oh iya masalah belum selesai. Seongwoo hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran bodohnya dan Daniel hanya bisa meringis membayangkan reaksi kakaknya kalau tahu dia pacaran dengan Seongwoo.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

Halo, apa kabar? adakah yang merindukan saya?

Ternyata akun saya sudah banyak sarang laba-labanya ya hehe

I'm comeback guys with OngNiel.

Yang kangen boleh lah kasih pelukkan untuk saya wkwk XD

Oh iya saya bakalan lanjut nih disini gapapa kan? apa penumpang kapal ini sudah hilang?

Terimakasih yang sudah baca dan banyak mensupport saya. Love you guys

At last, thanks for reading yaa  
 **Autumn97**

PS : Biasku Daniel tapi OngSeongwoo itu pacarable. siapa yang lockscreennya digandeng Seongwoo angkat tangannya XD macem iklan ya. siapapun biasnya pacarnya tetap Ong Seongwoo


End file.
